worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Da Princess of Da Hood (Gizoogle Edition)
There once was a gurl named La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice, dat biiiiatch was so dope! Biatch had a lapis dragon named Beetovenice, together they ruled da ghetto of vale biaaatch! dat biiiiatch was so dope dat mah playas loved her so much n' loved her name n' named they lil playas afta her playa! On a Saturdizzle mornin her ass is wit her gang 'lil wolfie' tha gang did da aiiight shiznit liek robbin da bank, gettin' tha fuck into gang warz which they always won cuz of La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice, Biatch be da most dope ghetto bizzatch all of vale! "Yo Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll how tha fuck is yo' doin'" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice axed her Friend. "Gurl i be doin' fine!" "Wanna go mug a wizzle fo' his wild lil' freakadelic gems gurl, it is ghon be funk yo!" "Sure gurl we must go prepare first." "Ain't no muthafucka gots time fo dat -.-" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Replied as her big-ass booty snapped her finger up in z formation. "Gurl dont yo' take dat tone wit me!" Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll replied. Da gurlz hook up near da rich part of da vale, they looked at da view "Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll, dis would be tha slick spot fo' our crib" "I know right gurl! Once our phat asses done muggin dem fools we gonna take over dis place n' make it ou' freshly smoked up crib gurl!" Da crew tried ta mug a lil' wizzle named Herbert, a funky-ass burly, n' thugged-out blond haired wizzle, wit a funky-ass brown ass patch, up in his crazy-ass mid 20's. But den La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Looked tha fuck into Herbertz eyes, dat biiiiatch was liek oh meh gawd hommie! Des eyes is so dope! Da lil' wizzle had dope purple eyes, so bright dat La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Was struck wit how tha fuck dope they were, dat biiiiatch was liek i must win him! Da lil' wizzle was bustin a rainbow colored paisley vest n' and a funky-ass black bowtie, n' was shirtless showin off his bangin muscles. "Yo muthafucka, what tha fuck is you ladies bustin?" Herbert asked. "yo' we bout ta mug yo'! Bon Qui Qui come over here gurl!" Called Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll "Wait what" Herbert axed up in mad drama. "We gonna mug you boy!" Answered Bon Qui Qui "lets do dis thang Beetovenice!" Called La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Den Beetovenice beat down Herbert son! Den La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Gazed tha fuck into Herbertz eyes as Beetovenice was comin' at Herbert dat biiiiatch was thankin 'i wanna spend mah game wit dis man.' "Gurlz! Stop, dis muthafucka gotz no scrillazzz!" "Why we be stopping" they all asked! "Cuz dis chump gotz no scrillaz" "Wut evar yo' be gettin off easy as fuck dis tiem chump!" holla'd Bon Qui Qui. Den tha whole crew except fo' La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice ran way. "yo' comin wit our asses gurl?" "Ill liek totaly catch up latar" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice answered. "Wut evar gurl" Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll replied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da crew went on wit up her n' shit. Then suddenly a voice called ta her muthafuckin ass. "Hay, what tha fuck was yo' name La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Right, biatch? Thanks fo' savin me from what tha fuck eva dat was." Herbert called ta La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice. "Oh shiiiiiiiit problem chump, i was only bustin dat cuz yo' gots no scrillaz!" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Said as da hoe blused. "Thanks, i guess, biatch? Wanna go on a thugged-out date or suttin' yo' neon chronic make up goes pimped out wit yo' bright purple hair" Herbert holla'd as his thugged-out lil' punk-ass blushed.